¡Déjenlo!
by maricielo717
Summary: Parodia de "libre soy". Skipper nunca creyó que una canción le hartara tanto, pero era la canción, ESA canción la que lo hacía perder la paciencia, era hora de terminar con ese enojo de una vez por todas (historia mejor que summary)


**Este es un fic a petición de super girl wolf phantom, Alexa Chiquis y 'B'**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Las opiniones de la canción son de Skipper, no mías (porque me gusta la canción, pero más me gusta ver a Skipper enfadado)**

**Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**En el zoológico de Nueva York...**

Era un día nevado en zoológico cerrado Central Park, la nieve caía lentamente sobre el pavimento del hogar de los pingüinos. En eso, se ve salir a un pingüino un poco cansado, que camina por su habitad mientras tiene una melodía en la cabeza que sobre todas las cosas, quiere olvidar. Ese pingüino era Skipper, que acababa de ver con Cabo y los demás la película de Disney, "Frozen".

Aunque él no era fanático de esas películas, esta lo dejó muy impresionado por la trama, el hielo de la chica rubia, y el villano de nombre Hans el cual ya sabía que era el tipo malo por dos cosas:

1\. Nadie puede ser tan bueno y perfecto.

2\. Se llamaba Hans, como su enemigo el frailecillo.

Pero lo más le sorprendía era la música... esa pegadiza música con sus melodías y letras "cursis", según su opinión.

Escuchó como Kowalski había cantado una de esas canciones con Eva la vez que fueron a visitar a la Ráfaga Polar, o aquella vez que en el circo Zaragoza cuando encontraron a Cabo cantando la canción de la tal princesa... ¿Ania, Any, Amy?

No le importaba.

Pero lo que más lo tenía hasta hervir como su cafetera era la canción de "Libre soy", "Let it go", "Suéltalo" y las demás versiones que conocía, veinticinco para ser precisos después de verlo un vídeo en internet.

Ahhh, pero no sólo había encontrado ese video, no que va, ¡había encontrado más de un millón de videos de eso!

De chicas, chicos, niños, niñas, famosos, vagabundos, asiáticos, americanos, europeos, personajes de otros programas y películas, de animales... ¡hasta de animales! etc,etc,etc

Cómo le hartaba aquella cancioncita, y lo mejor que podía hacer para librar esa frustración era cantar esa canción...a su manera.

Oh la ironía...la cruel ironía.

(Empieza la melodía de "libre soy")

[Introducción de la melodía principal]

Skipper:

[Caminando]

_Acabo de ver Frozen otra vez_

_No tan mala, admití_

_La trama era increíble_

_Y no tengo más que decir_

_El hielo me encantó de aquella cintaaa_

_Ya la había visto como unas..._ "¿cincuenta veces?"

[Acelerando el paso]

_La música fue lo peor_

_¿Por qué lo digo? Ya compréndanlo._

_Es todo culpa de 'libre soyyyyy'_

[Suben los demás pingüinos por el musical que se forma arriba y al verlos Skipper les grita]

_¡Ya sepanloooooo!_

[Cabo, Rico y Kowalski saltan para atrás sorprendidos y confundidos]

_¡Déjenlo!_

Kowalski:

[Acercándose a su líder]

_¿Qué pasoooo?_

Rico:

[Confundido]

_E dere duba er seeee_

Skipper:

_¡Déjenlo!_

Cabo:

_¿Dejar quéeeee?_

Skipper:

[Frustrado]

_¡Esa canción de la peli Frozeeen!_

_¡Qué más da, si les gusta ya!_

[Se va al cuartel y sube afuera con una laptop]

_¡Tengo que posteaaaar!_

[Escribe muy rápido]

_Esta canción me llegó hasta el cien_

A los animales del zoológico, los del circo y hasta a la Ráfaga Polar les llega el mensaje.*

Los animales del zoológico van al habitad de los pingüinos y los demás tratan de contactarlos.

Kowalski:

[Poniendo una aleta en el hombro de Skipper]

_Es cierto que ese ritmo_

_famoso se ha hecho ya..._

Bada el gorila:

_¿Qué bananas está pasando?_

Skipper:

[Molesto]

_¡Ya déjenme en paaaaaaaz!_

Marlene:

[Dulcemente]

_¿No quieres ir a caminar?_

Skipper:

"No"

Joey el canguro:

_¿O a los maleantes capturar?_

Skipper:

"¡No!"

Alex (desde la laptop en un video chat):

_¿Por qué cantamos la cancióoooon?_

Skipper:

[Sorprendido de ver en la pantalla de la laptop a todos los animales del circo, incluyendo a los lémures y a los chimpancés]

_¿¡Pero qué pasooooooo!?_

Todos los animales del circo:

_¡Déjenlo!_

_¡Déjenlo!_

[Señalan su pantalla]

_Eso dice en el internet_

Cabo:

[Confundido]

_¿Cómo fue que nos hallaron?_

Skipper:

_¡Ni siquiera los tengo en Gmail!_**

[Cantándoles a todos los presentes]

_¡Qué más da, si lo cantan bien!_

_¡No son Idina Menzeeeeeel!_***

Kowalski:

[Hablando]

"Eh, señor, tenemos un video chat con la Ráfaga Polar"

Skipper:

"Conéctalos entonces"

Kowalski oprime un botón y en otro cuadro se ve a la Ráfaga Polar junto al mini Dave en su esfera de nieve.

Montaña:

_¿Por qué el pingüino odia tanto la canción?_

Skipper:

"¿¡Ustedes también!?"

Eva:

_¿No vez que muy bonita y nos deja una lección?_

Skipper:

¡Ay sardinas, es Disney!

Mecha Corta:

[Refiriéndose a Skipper]

_Verlo molesto es lo mejor que me pasooo_

Mini Dave:

[Golpeando su esfera de nieve]

_¡Olviden todo ya!_

_¡Ya sáquenme de aquíiiiiiii!_

Clasificado:

[Hablando]

"Ni lo pienses"

Todos:

_¡Déjenloooooo! (_Skipper: _¡no me estoy volviendo loco!_)

_¡Déjenloooooo!_ (_¡No me estoy volviendo loco!_)

_A Skipper deben calmaaaar_ (_Esto debe de parar, para bien o para mal_)

_¡Déjenloooooo!_ (_¡Ya no puedo soportarlo!_)

_¡Déjenloooooo!_ (_¡Ya no puedo evitarlo!_)

_Él podría reventaaar_ (_¡No importa lo que diga, seguirá toda la vida!_)

Todos:

_¡Qué más da, ya hay que paraaar!_

_¡Dejemos de cantaaaaaaaar!_

Los animales por fin se callan y Skipper los amenaza.

Skipper:

_Canten y pronto yo los mataré_

(Termina la melodía)

En eso, en el cuadro de los del circo aparece Mort disfrazado de Ana de Frozen.

Mort:

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

Todos los demás:

¡O_O!

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

El líder pingüino agarró la laptop y la estrelló repetidas veces en el suelo, luego la pisoteó, seguido de esto sacó un lanzallamas y la quemó.

"Era de última generación" se lamentó Kowalski.

Todos los animales del zoológico vieron como Skipper salía de su hábitat mientras se decía:

"Necesito unas vacaciones"

**Fin**

* * *

**Pobre Skipper, pero al menos se desahogó jajajaja**

**Por si las dudas:**

*** Intenté hacer una mezcla con los personajes de la película y la serie juntos con los lémures y chimpancés en el circo Zaragoza.**

**** No sé si Skipper tenga una red social (al igual que todos los animales del zoo y el circo), pero me reí escribiendo eso.**

***** Idina Menzel es la actriz y cantante que le dio la voz a Elsa en inglés y que posteriormente todo el mundo querrá imitar.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado esta parodia de esa famosísima canción, y no olviden dejar sus reviews sobre qué canciones de Frozen podrían cantar los personajes de los pingüinos de Madagascar.**

**Excepto:**

**Finalmente y como nunca**

**La puerta es el amor**

**Libre soy**

**Cualquier sugerencia es aceptable (siempre y cuando no llegue a Rated M)**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
